


A new war

by MilesMoon



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesMoon/pseuds/MilesMoon
Summary: It’s been a few days since Carter left vault 111. The world he knew was in ruin. The plans for the future torn away by the Great War and the icy coldness of cryogenics.He may still have his robot companion and loyal dog but this Boston is not his Boston.





	1. A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Right so this is my first time writing fanfics. I mainly just wanted to show the struggles Sole would have gone through but still having the romance that I love

As Carter sleeps in a wreckage of his old home all his dreams are filled with war flashbacks, Nora flashback and Shaun..His infant boy he had torn away from him. The sounds of Nora shouting and screaming as those people tried to take Shaun. How powerless he was to stop them.. The gun shot.

Carter awoke with his long black hair drenched in sweat. Just as he awoke most mornings. As he got dressed in his worn clothes and blue coat he could see Preston Garvey standing guard out by the main house. Garvey seemed like a good kind hearted man but Carter had learnt pre war not to be too trusting.   
But Garvey always greeted him with a smile and a bottle of clean water.

“Morning Carter. Sleep well? “

“As well as you can when the roof above you could collapse at any moment. Or when the rain comes through the gap in the ceiling and soaks your bed”

Dogmeat was always the second to see him in the morning, a big ball of joy that always put a smile on Carter’s face. Bundling over and nearly knocking over Preston on the way as his heard his owners voice. 

“Yes hello there boy! You ready to go exploring this ruined Boston today?” 

Dogmeat did his bark of agreement and stood ready at the vault dwellers side.   
Towards Diamond City they go today, the first step in finding his missing son.


	2. Drumlin Diner

It was a long journey towards this ‘diamond city’. Which Carter knew as the old Fenway Park. A place he used to go as a kid with his dad to watch the baseball games he adored.   
Although back then they used to drive there, and the only danger was the drunk fans or getting hit by a stray baseball. Now it’s a danger just stepping one foot out into the commonwealth.   
The roads are uneven, the buildings collapsed, there’s normally something mutated around every corner. And even the rain wants to kill you!   
For someone that hasn’t even been in this Boston for a month, it’s scary as hell. 

“I gotta keep my head straight. I’m a solider.. got to keep fighting.” Carter kept telling himself every time he would have to kill something or someone. But the sound of people drew him out of his thoughts. 

 

“We had a deal, Trudy! Hand over the goods. You owe us!” 

“I ain’t giving you poison-shilling Chem pushers anything! Do you know what that junk has done to my boy!” 

“He brought them fair and square Trudy! Ain’t our fault he’s strung out. Now don’t make me come in there and shoot up that little trading post of yours”

A couple of leathered up guys stood outside a diner, shouting back and forth with a older lady inside. Carter was planning to mind his own business but dogmeat had already run ahead and given him position away. 

“Woah, woah easy there scavver. This doesn’t involve you” The male of the two said, raising his pipe pistol. “Unless your looking to make some quick caps? Trudy has a debt to pay. And if I have to get that by force it could help having an extra gun. Unless you want to try talk her into paying?” 

“I was just passing through. But I’ll have a talk to Trudy. Would rather not have a shoot out” Carter instantly didn’t like this man, but he played it cool for now and headed in to see a older lady and a young man curled up on the floor of the diner.

“I saw you and that poison seller talkin’ well he ain’t getting his money. He got my son hooked on jet, sold it on ‘credit’ and now expects me to pay him off. Bastard ain’t getting a damn cap off me!” 

“You own him money Trudy. No one gets hurt if you pay him off. I know you don’t want to but it gets him gone doesn’t it?”   
Carter may have been a soldier but any chance to avoid a gun fight he’ll take it. There was too much bloodshed just in concord. The less the better. 

With a sigh Trudy faced the window out to Wolfgang “Alrighty I’ll pay. Y’hear that Wolfgang? You’ll get your damned money but if I catch you selling chems to my boy again-“  
“Fine by me Trudy, your sons broke as shit anyway” Wolfgang interjected  
“We get paid and we don’t have to shoot no body. Good job” 

With that whole ordeal done with.  
Carter continued his journey towards Diamond City. Next stop, Graygarden. A place he had read about before the war and a place Preston had talked about being safe..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy his one. I’m trying my best to make them longer.   
> Thanks for the kudos guys!<3


	3. A long old walk

After the spending the rest of the daylight walking from the whole ordeal that was Drumlin Diner.   
Just coming up to night he could see the lights of Graygarden, The lights of the greenhouse and what looked to be the burn of mr handy fuel.   
“The robots are still running? Well I guess Codsworth still is. Better make myself known before camping down in there” Carter said partly to himself, partly to Dogmeat.   
As he came towards the incline of Graygarden he could see multiple Mr handy model robots all hard at work like they probably have been doing for 200 years. He approached with no weapons drawn but his hand on his pistol just in case the robots had gone skitzoid.

“Welcome to Graygarden darling! This is the commonwealths first and only hydroponics facility run entirely by robots”

“Well I’m sure you had some help from Doctor Edward Gray?” Carter said back slightly smug to the white mr handy. He was surprised he actually remembered the name but then again it was on tv adverts a lot. 

If robots could look surprised then supervisor White slight recoil was certainly a sign of that.   
“Why yes darling! He was a man of pure genius! But what brings you to Graygarden today?” 

After telling White that he was just planning to sleep here for the night   
Supervisor White was more than happy to let him stay here as long as he behaved.   
Cater didn’t plan on making any trouble, he’d been walking all day and just wanted to get to Diamond City already. He also wouldn’t want to try his luck against six or seven mr handy robots armed with shears.   
So he set up his bed roll in the corner of the greenhouse and hoped he could actually sleep with the sound of handys floating around. 

 

As dawn broke Carter got himself all fed up and got himself ready for more long walks towards the city. 

“Thought I should say thank you, for letting me stay in here. I’m heading to diamond city so it’s much appreciated” 

“Of course darling! Please take some of our produce with you for the journey. And be sure to drop by soon” White said in here old fashion femme fatale voice. 

With that Carter set off for the ‘emerald city’. Trying to ignore every building and gun fire he could hear. At this point his mind was only on getting to the only hope he had.   
Passing Oberland Station and cutting across towards Chestnut Hillcock Reservoir. Which he knew was near Fenway Park. So far he was surprised but happy that he hadn’t had to fight anything bigger than a mongrel. Carter may certainly not be bad at fighting but he’d rather not. 

Coming up to the Reservoir though he could see a few spike totems, a telltale sign of raiders. Getting his pistol at the ready he started making his way past as quietly as he could.   
But as stealthy as he was there was a certain dog that wasn’t. 

“Oi there’s a couple of muts over ‘ere!   
You’re going t’ make a pretty couple of heads for our posts!”   
Then the gun fight started. Carter knew what he was doing. He was a trained sniper and field agent but with a 10mm pistol there wasn’t much you could do but hide behind cover and shoot when the time was right. 

Taking a few bullets to the shoulder and his ammo running low, his non stealthy dog companion finished the last raider with a gruesome bite to the leg then neck.   
There was no way Carter was letting that pooch lick him any time soon!   
He has to loot the raiders and carry on towards the City. It’s not far now it won’t take long if he doesn’t run into anything else! 

“I’m going to get there before it gets dark! I have to!.. for Shaun”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next update he will be getting to DC. Now I will say that I am not following the main story line. Most of it is lore friendly but it would take too long and be pointless if I just copied the game.   
> Thanks for reading tho guys! I hope you enjoy the next chapter :)


	4. Rusty Diamond

Weaving through the Fens was a lot harder now than he ever remembered. The ground was completely uneven, several buildings had collapsed and blocked some routes And other paths were filled with either raiders or gunners. The damn war ruined everything.. 

As he moved round another large skyscraper he could see it, Diamond City! Looking rough but at the same time well taken care of compared to the other nearby buildings. The arrows pointed the way around the big green baseball stadium towards the doors he remembered all to well.   
Luckily for him they were already open, although a guard was at the door ready to inspect anyone that entered. 

“State your business in the city?” The ginger haired guard asked, staying in Carters way. 

“I’m here looking for some help. My infant son has been kidnapped” At this point Carter was close shouting if this guard didn’t let him in quicker. 

“I’m sorry about that, but well we can’t really help with that. Majors orders. So,um as long as you keep your weapons holstered you are welcome in Diamond City, the great green jewel of the commonwealth! Just er keep away from the majors office he’s got a visitor”

With that the guard moved back to his post and let Carter pass. Not wanting to spend anymore time outside the city he practically ran up the stairs into the stadium.   
And there is was. Diamond city... the great green shanty town of the commonwealth. His favourite ball park turned into a mess of thrown together huts and buildings. Although it looked a mess, it wasn’t as bad as outside at least and it did feel safer in here.   
As he made his way down towards the centre of town could hear shouting and guards rushing over. 

“I swear I’m not a synth! Don’t shoot. For god sake we’re family!” A adult man with shaggy brown hair stood with his hands up, as another man matching the same description held a gun to him.

“He’s a synth! He’ll kill us all!” He raises the gun higher towards the other mans head. “First they let that thing in with the major and now my brother is a synth!” 

Then there was a shot. Then there was blood. And the brother that was pleading for his life before was now covered in his siblings blood. Onlookers screamed and gasped at what just happened and Carter just stood there. Completely unsure of what just happened? What the man was shouting about? Is this how it normally is here? 

“Shows over. There are no synths in diamond city. Just you folks and your damn paranoia! Everyone just step away now” The city guard started shooing residents away from the scene, the brother and Carter however stayed put.   
“I need you to move away scavver” 

“Sorry officer I just need some help, you see my son he’s been kidna-“

“Look, I’m sorry you got caught up in all this but it’s over now okay. Go about your business like nothin’ happen okay!”   
And with that the guard brushed Carter away from the scene.  
He thought could try ask a resident for answers but most had disappeared by now. Maybe the major could help..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So even with a full time supervisor job I’m trying my best to not let the updates get too far apart. Also In case you haven’t realised this doesn’t follow the main story. It has elements but most of it won’t be. Please leave feedback and kudos if you like :)


	5. Quiet One

Heading up the lift to the majors office it did give a good view of diamond city. People here didn’t know the Boston before the war, but they are the people that have rebuilt Boston.. and diamond city was a prime example of making the best of a bad situation.  
As the lift came to a stop Carter noticed a blonde bob haired woman at a desk with two guards stood at the door behind her.  
She looked a little bit worried but looked more annoyed than anything else. 

“The major is busy right now. Come back another time.”   
She said practically emotionless and not making eye contact. It was quite obvious she didn’t give a damn about Carter being in there. He was ready to pled his case until he heard shouting from behind the guarded doors.

“What are your men playing at McDonough?! Do all these rejects wanna die?” 

“The people of diamond city are free to do as they wish. I’m not going to tell them what not to do!” 

“Yeah? So are mine! Mine are free to gut a man who come into MY town waving a loaded gun in drifters faces! My men are free to shoot a guy who threatens to kill a young lady drifter just because of where she was.   
I’m saying it once McDonough. Leave Goodneighbor alone or keep em coming and we’ll keep killing em! Choice is your brother” 

“I don’t have time for this John. Now get out of my city. Your kind are not welcome here”

“Ah, caring as ever Guy. Like I want to be in this shithole city anyway. Guess you’ve choose more men to die..Later Asshole” 

That’s when the doors flung open, the two guards reluctantly let whoever was leaving out and returned to their posts.   
It was a man in a long red coat with a big tricorn hat, he stormed out of the majors office. Giving one look back into the room just to throw in a middle finger. 

Carter, stood by the lift found himself staring at this man?.. Maybe he had heavy burn scars.. but he didn’t have a nose... 

“Can’t help staring huh? Here to tell me my kind ain’t welcome here?” The scared man asked, his voice rasp and harsh.   
That’s when Carter noticed his completely black eyes, his lack of lips and mostly just lack of skin. He didn’t realise his mouth was open, starting at this man. 

“That’s it, take it all in. I got plenty of time to get stared at by a pretty boy like you”   
That’s when he stepped closer, and Carter unconsciously stepped back onto the lift.   
“Goin’ down? Quiet one?”   
He said with a sultry grin as he stepped on the lift with Carter, pressing the button. Closing the gate behind them, starting the slow decent. 

“...w-what are you?” Carter finally spoke up, even though his voice was still very quiet. 

“Ah nice to meet you too quiet. The names Hancock. And to answer your question, I’m a ghoul. And for you to not know that.. where the hell have you been livin’?”


	6. Unwanted company

“In a vault.. vault 111. I got out maybe a week ago?”   
Carter unsurely said, Not knowing the actual date he woke up or the date of today.  
Hancock’s completely black eyes widened then he started to grin.   
A light punch landed on Carter’s shoulder as the ghoul started to laugh. 

“Hah, nice one brother!” Hancock laughed, he thought the man was trying to pull one on him until he looked at him up and down and back up again.  
“Wait.. you’re serious? I mean you do have a very fresh look about you But even still vault dwellers still learn about ghouls?” 

“I didn’t learn anything in that vault apart from the fact that vault tec lied to us all! I woke up to see ALL my friends and neighbors dead. They killed nearly everyone and we all thought we we’re safe! Ready for a new life... but all I got was this shithole” 

They were still stood on the lift even though it was at the bottom now, but that didn’t stop Carters anger from boiling up.   
Vault tec had no expectations of anyone making it out of that big freezer. They were all meant to die in there and never decay.   
Hancock looked at Carter, his eyes softer and smile fading, the ghoul reaching out to rest a hand on the vaultie’s shoulder. 

“Hey.. you’re right about this place being a shithole but you get used to the way the commonwealth works out there. It takes time and a lot of ammunition but it’s possible. You gotta have something’s’ keeping you walking right? A lot of men would have ended it by now” 

“My son.. my wife.. we were all cryogenically frozen but somehow someone got in, shot my wife and took my son. I’m looking for Shaun but I have no idea where to go from here!?”   
With his rage disappearing Hancock could see how clean and new this man was to this world, He looked completely lost.

“Missing son huh? I think I know someone that can help you with that. A detective, He’s normally in his office here in Diamond City but he’s up visiting a friend in Goodneighbor at the moment. Luckily for you you’re talking to the major of goodneighbor; who just so happeneds to know the quickest routes to my town, But if you wanna do anything in this place first I guess I’ll hang around until people start throwing shit at me” 

“People do that here? 

“Only to me, well to any ghoul really. Major McDonough kicked all the ghouls out when he became major, said they weren’t trustworthy because we can become feral and he was just doing what the people wanted. Bullshit.” 

By this time they were walking into town, stares and glares were thrown their way even a couple of people snared at the ghoul in his company. Carter tried his best to ignore them but his new ghoul companion flashed everyone a grin which could either come across smug or dangerous. Either way Carter wasn’t entirely sure if he liked it yet, but if this ghoul could get him closer to his son then he was willing to take it.   
The two made their way out of Diamond City after walking past the noodle bar, passed the man shouting about swatters and passed the Asian lady who looked down at everyone. Let’s just say the ghoul exhaled a breath of relief when they left the large green stadium. 

“Good to be out of there, but T’make it here I’m guessing you’re good with a gun, so I hope your ready to see the way to my town, ain’t a safe one” 

“Yeah I can shoot straight.. oh name is Carter by the way”


	7. Approach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is very short. I’m trying to get this at a normal release again but I work a full time supervisor job and atm am rushed off my ass. So I’m sorry for no updates but I am still so happy to see Kudos coming in <3 thank you guys and I hope you understand :)

Little did Carter know, the man he just let into his party was just a little bit crazy. The ghoul would happily run into a fight with his shotgun, getting way to close for comfort with the enemy coming out of any and every fight with a couple more holes in his already scarred body.   
Carter on the other hand, still with his 10mm pistol was finishing every fight trying to find a decent sniper rifle. He hated being this close to the enemies. He would rather not get hit so often because bullet wounds hurt and no matter how many stimpacks you use it still fucking hurts to be shot. 

As they got closer to good neighbor Hancock started warning the vault dwellers that Goodneighbor was a place you keep to yourself and don’t look at someone for too long. Also that just outside the walls raiders tend to hang around so always be ready when your coming or going.   
But then, Carter had already guessed that Goodneighbor was going to be rough.. if Hancock was anything to go by.   
Weirdly enough however he did have a certain charm about him that Carter couldn’t quite understand yet but was pretty sure if he kept around the ghoul he’d find out sooner than later.


End file.
